the_medoran_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Jennings
Alexandra Rose Jennings is the main protagonist of The Medoran Chronicles. At the beginning of the series, during Akarnae, she is sixteen years old, and seventeen and a half for the rest of the series. She is a Freyan human who was prophesied to save Medora from Aven Dalmarta. She is the current wielder of A'enara, and is gifted with immense willpower. She attends Akarnae Academy after going through a doorway from Freya to Medora. Through the series she continues to face many challenges but ultimately overcomes them with the help of her friends. Early Life Alex was born sometime in the early 2000s, possibly the late 1990s. Her parents were archaeologists, so she travelled the world with them to exotic places such as Venice because of their assignments. In Akarnae's first chapters, her parents are off to Siberia but they cannot bring anyone with them, so she must stay behind and attend the International Exchange Academy for eight months. Before she can enrol, she finds a Library doorway into Medora without knowing what it is, and, unable to resist a peek, takes a step of faith, thus entering the fantasy world and starting her long journey through the parallel world. Books: Akarnae Alex is transported to Medora but does not believe that she is in another world that is parallel to us. She is discovered by Aven, who after a brief conversation that she deems meaningless and strange, is found by Bear Ronningan and Jordan Sparker, who explain where she is. She is hysterical for a few hours until Administrator Jarvis tells her she must wait for Headmaster Marselle to come back before any action can be taken. She has another encounter with Aven when she falls out of a painting. He grabs her wrist and during this encounter, discovers his superhuman strength. The librarian tracks them down and Aven scurries away. At the end of Akarnae, she is kidnapped by Aven along with D.C. During this ordeal, she finds out that D.C is the Crown Princess of Medora. When Aven leaves them bound and alone together while he goes to take care of a small nuisance D.C. and Alex bond and agree to be friends. When Aven comes back he performs the claiming ritual on Alex and for his first order, he tells her to kill D.C. Just as Alex is about to stab D.C. she breaks free of Aven's hold and turns onto Aven; revealing her own gift. Willpower. Aven then attempts to kill D.C. himself but Alex throws herself in front of her and it stabbed in the back. Shortly afterwards the staff of Akarnae rescue D.C. and Alex. Unfortunately, Aven escapes in the commotion. Raelia While waiting for her friends to finish their SAS enrolment session, Alex goes to talk to her parents in the library and when she tries to get out, the library deposits her into the forest where she is attacked by a Hyroa. The Hyroa leaves long claw marks on her back and she hides in amongst the canopy of the trees when she spots Aven and Calista Maine hunting a Hyroa so they could eliminate any threats against them as Meyarins are incredibly susceptible to it's blood. While escaping them, she spots a Myrox necklace dangling high up in the trees, and wondering how it got there, she took it even though her body told her not to. She then quickly makes her way back to the Medical Ward where she spots her friends and other hopeful intendants for the SAS class being treated for minor injuries. Fletcher treats her and he sends her back to her room where she meets Hunter looking at her with a knowing look. She first thinks that it's D.C who got into Hunter's class but it's revealed that it's in fact Alex who got in, not D.C. She is first surprised then shocked when Hunter reveals to her that the forest that she was in was the trial zone for the SAS class and that she got in because she managed to get the intended target, the Myrox necklace. Hunter lets her keep it as she is the first person ever to have retrieved it. When she tells this to her friends, she is afraid that they'll hate her but they wave her of, laughing. Alex has to go to Meya to convince the Meyarins to help stop Aven's plans to become King of Meya. Draekora Alex, upon bonding with a Draekon, travels back in time to the past Meya, and plays a major role in forming the future she knows. (More TBA) Graevale Alex becomes an ambassador to the other races of Medora, trying to convince them to fight in the war against Aven. (More TBA) Vardaesia Alexand her friends walk through a doorway into Vardasia, the capital city of Tia Auras, and fight to gain an alliance with the Tia Aurans, to fight in the war against Aven. (More TBA) Appearance: Alex is described as having long brown hair and warm brown eyes, with tanned skin and usually donning a jacket, T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. As of Draekora, her skin now shimmers with the V'aeliana bond, which means to Meyarin eyes, it is glittering gold. To human eyes, she is completely normal (more so, slightly tanned). Personality: Alex is a stubborn girl, who has an extraordinary capacity to love, but also an extraordinary ability to feel loss. She often reverts to sarcasm as a coping mechanism. She is intelligent and witty, but can be overwhelmed and trusts easily. She is devoted to her loved ones and devastated if they come to any harm and worried if they are in danger. She is determined and nothing gets in her way if she wants to do something. Alex's gift is Willpower, and this is shown when Aven unsuccessfully tried to Claim her. Relationships: Aven Dalmarta Aven is the first person and Meyarin to meet in Medora. Initially, he was speaking something about how Alex was his destiny and scurried off. Alex had no idea what he meant until later on. Near the end of Akarnae (book), Aven and Gerald kidnap D.C and herself. Aven then reveals that D.C is auctually the princess of Medora, daughter to King Aurileous Cavelle and Queen Osmada Cavelle. After a investigation Aven cones back while Sir Camden is freeing them. Aven decides to claim Alex and tells her to kill D.C. She nearly does, but her unknown gift of willpower shines through. Alex breaks through of Aven's supposedly unbreakable control. (More TBA) D.C/Dix Alex first meets D.C., with the impression that she is a 'grumpy redhead with terrible people skills'. Later on, she and Alex become close friends, following certain events. Throughout the rest of the series, D.C., as Alex's dorm buddy and best friend, stays by Alex's side during all of her situations. Jordan Sparker Alex's first encounter with Jordan, is when she has just arrived in Medora. She becomes close friends with him and they go on all sorts of adventures. Bear Bear was with Jordan when Alex first arrived in Medora. Instantly, the three become best friends and hang-out together all the time. Bear was always being the honest and less cheeky one of her friends. When William Ronningan, his father, sacrifices himself in Graevale for Alex, he still tries to keep positive to Alex, but it wasn't possible all the time. Eventually, their bond is repaired. This friendship becomes lifelong as they save Medora. Kaiden James Kaiden takes part in Epsilon combat class like Alex. Declan and himself were the first two who were friendly to her when she first arrived. He then consistently pops-up throughout the series. He is then yet again in Alex's class in Stealth and Subterfuge, along with Declan, Jordan, Blink, Pip, Skyla and. Kaiden is Alex's love interest throughout the series. During Vardesia, they start dating. Niyx Raedon Alex is emotionally and mentally destroyed when Niyx Raedon dies, taking a while to cope with the fact he is gone. Alex first met Niyx in Raelia, when he was mentioned as one of Aven's Garseth. Later on in Draekora, she and Niyx become close friends as he continues to train her, so she will be able to use her Meyarin abilities with her full potential. In Graevale, Niyx works as Alex's spy, as he is considered one of Aven's most trusted followers because of their history together. Later on, Niyx sacrifices himself to save Alex, leaving her broken. The only remnants she has of him, is the letter that Niyx delivered to Kaiden, prior to the other events. Darrius Alex meets Darrius, not knowing he is Headmaster Marselle, in the libraries inner section. He helps and guides her on the rest of her journeys throughout the series. Fanart Gallery Alex.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Vaeliana bonds Category:Akarnae students Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Meyarins Category:Prophecies Category:Medorans Category:Formerly Freyan Category:Main 6 Category:Protagonist Category:Gifted